


Raihan Has a Champion Time

by raunchygatr



Series: kink bingo because why not [2]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Aftercare, Also the pov changes a few times throughout it but i don't think its too confusing, BDSM, Butt Plugs, Dom/sub, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Overstimulation, Safeword Use, Safewords, Sex Toys, Vibrators, i did it, i finally wrote something other than bioshock or outlast, i had no clue what to title this sorry, kink bingo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:27:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23391706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raunchygatr/pseuds/raunchygatr
Summary: "Are you ready, baby?" Raihan asked.Leon answered him with a nod of his head. He had remained undefeated as the champion of Galar for years. He knew it, Raihan knew it, all of Galar knew it. However, at home in his bedroom with Raihan, he was submissive and accepted being 'defeated' by his lifelong rival. Feeling helpless and dominated was absolutely intoxicating to him and he welcomed it.
Relationships: Dande | Leon/Kibana | Raihan, kbdn - Relationship
Series: kink bingo because why not [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1351645
Comments: 5
Kudos: 119





	Raihan Has a Champion Time

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, it's been a while since I've written anything! I was going through some shit irl, then had severe writer's block for months. Then I got obsessed with SwSh and used that as a way to claw my way out of the block. Honestly expect a lot more shit like this in the future.
> 
> So this is another installment in my kink bingo challenge. You can check out my card so far [here](https://images-wixmp-ed30a86b8c4ca887773594c2.wixmp.com/f/fe16613b-7cab-4601-aac3-9cca9eaa75d0/ddtknz3-e0f9b559-900b-4ee1-8c69-a04f43924c51.png?token=eyJ0eXAiOiJKV1QiLCJhbGciOiJIUzI1NiJ9.eyJzdWIiOiJ1cm46YXBwOjdlMGQxODg5ODIyNjQzNzNhNWYwZDQxNWVhMGQyNmUwIiwiaXNzIjoidXJuOmFwcDo3ZTBkMTg4OTgyMjY0MzczYTVmMGQ0MTVlYTBkMjZlMCIsIm9iaiI6W1t7InBhdGgiOiJcL2ZcL2ZlMTY2MTNiLTdjYWItNDYwMS1hYWMzLTljY2E5ZWFhNzVkMFwvZGR0a256My1lMGY5YjU1OS05MDBiLTRlZTEtOGM2OS1hMDRmNDM5MjRjNTEucG5nIn1dXSwiYXVkIjpbInVybjpzZXJ2aWNlOmZpbGUuZG93bmxvYWQiXX0.KmF7ztGeF2Kaysxnijr_xcbP6S-BUQ4Xj0AAVlJQ6F8). I do intend to do all of these at some point, some multiple prompts in one story like this one, and some just single prompts per story. I guess that kinda defeats the game of bingo but idgaf.
> 
> (And to anyone following my bioshock fic "Obedience", I do plan to continue it, but I've been struggling hard figuring out where I want to go with the next chapter lol)

Leon layed on the bed, gagged and blindfolded with his hands cuffed to the bedframe over his head. His heart raced with anticipation as he heard and felt his dominator approach and climb onto the bed.

"Are you ready, baby?" Raihan asked.

Leon answered him with a nod of his head. He had remained undefeated as the champion of Galar for years. He knew it, Raihan knew it, all of Galar knew it. However, at home in his bedroom with Raihan, he was submissive and accepted being 'defeated' by his lifelong rival. Feeling helpless and dominated was absolutely intoxicating to him and he welcomed it.

The sound of hands shuffling through pockets was heard, followed by the squirting of a bottle of lube. Leon shuddered as he felt rough fingers start to rub the cool lubricant against his hole. A moment later one finger carefully slid into him, causing another soft gasp from him. He felt the digit slowly massage around, searching eagerly for his most sensitive areas.

Two fingers knuckle deep inside him was all it took to bring him into a trembling, moaning mess.

"Enjoying yourself already, are we?" Raihan said with a chuckle. "We're just barely getting started." A third finger slowly pushed its way in. "Let me know if it gets too much for you, though."

Leon responded to him with a little moan and nod. He had always been pretty sensitive, but handled most everything Raihan gave to him with like a champion would.

Those fingers started to move faster inside him, stretching him open with just enough force to leave a slight stinging sensation; not that Leon minded. He had grown rock hard about halfway through the prep alone.

Raihan made sure his sub was good and ready before pulling his fingers out and grabbing a vibrating buttplug. He pushed it inside of him, then got a cockring and put that on him.

Leon barely had a second to adjust before the plug was turned on. His back arched and he let out a moan as a wave of pleasure shot through him. He was left twitching and squirming as Raihan played with the controls, randomly changing the speed and strength of the vibrations. 

Raihan was ruthless with it. He would turn it down to the lowest setting for a good minute before swiftly spiking it to the highest level, enjoying the way Leon whined and writhed. He closely observed every reaction, from his shaking legs and curled toes to the sweat plastering his bangs to his forehead. His gaze soon focused on Leon's cock, twitching and already leaking precum. He moved closer to Leon and reached towards it, roughly rubbing up and down the length of it with the palm of his hand.

Leon moaned and leaned into the touch eagerly, starting to grind against Raihan's hand. Just as soon as it had started, though, he felt that touch leave him. It was quickly followed by a harsh grip around his hips.

"Did I tell you that you could pleasure yourself?" Raihan growled, pinning Leon's waist down. Leon responded with an ashamed whimper and a shake of his head.

"You're right. Now let's try that again." Raihan once again started roughly touching and tugging Leon's length.

Leon bit down against the gag and balled his hands into tight fists as he resisted the urge to grind on Raihan's touches. His cock ached for release, but he knew that his dom wouldn't be removing that tight ring around it for a while.

"That's better, good boy." Raihan hummed as he brought his hand up to Leon's chest, rubbing and squeezing at his breasts before harshly pinching one of his nipples. He rolled the sensitive nub between his fingers, watching the way it made Leon squirm and relishing in his desperate cries. A few minutes of this teasing passed before he pulled away from Leon.

"Is that enough, baby? Do you need to cum?"

Leon groaned and nodded.

"I dunno," Raihan picked up the remote to the plug and slowly turned it up to the highest level. "Do you really deserve it this soon?"

Leon whimpered, trembling as he slowly shook his head.

Raihan gave him a small chuckle and a tut tut. "Don't be so rough on yourself, baby. You're doing great so far. I'll let you have this." He set the remote down and took Leon's cock into his hands in a much gentler hold. He slid the ring off of him and jacked him off to help him release.

Leon moaned loudly and kicked his legs out as his orgasm overtook him in white hot pleasure. Raihan continued to stroke Leon, helping him ride it out. He watched as Leon made a mess, covering his torso and Raihan's hand in thick ropes of cum.

"Look at you, such a mess you've made of us both." Raihan released his grip from Leon's dick and wiped his hand off. "Do you think you could give more? I'd like to see you cum at least two more times for me, baby."

Leon trembled and let out a whimper before nodding his head. He felt exhausted already, but he loved it when Raihan pushed him to his absolute limit, almost to the brink of unconsciousness before finally having his fill.

"There's a good boy," he gently stroked Leon's cheek for a moment before getting up to get a new toy. He grabbed a wand vibrator and switched it on. He wasted no time and pressed it to the tip of Leon's dick, watching the way it made him twitch and shiver. "Should I time how long you can last before you cum again?" He slowly ran the wand down his length, then back up again. He rubbed it in a slow circle around the tip, changing how much pressure he'd use randomly to keep Leon on edge.

Leon panted heavily through his nose in between groans and whimpers. Every touch and sensation left him barely able to think or breathe. He already felt himself nearing the edge again and wasn't able to hold back much longer. He felt the vibrator move back up and rub a firm, circular motion under the head of his cock and that was it for him. His back arched off of the mattress beneath him and he nearly screamed as he came a second time, adding onto the mess that was already spattered across his stomach.

"Already, baby? That couldn't have been longer than two minutes," Raihan taunted, almost with a slight tone of disappointment. He turned the wand off and set it down. "I think that's enough playing now. I think it's time I gave you the real thing." He picked up the remote to the butt plug and switched it off, then removed the plug from him.

Leon sighed shakily, relaxing for a moment as he tried desperately to catch his breath. He knew Raihan wouldn't give him that luxury, though. Almost as soon as he had let his body lay limp he felt hands grip his hips tightly and he was swiftly flipped over onto his stomach. His arms were now crossing over each other and the weight of his body pulled them hard above his head. He knew he was going to be too sore to even move tomorrow. He wasn't given much more time to think about that before he felt the head of Raihan's dick start to nudge up against his hole.

"Are you ready for my cock now, baby?" Raihan asked. Leon gave a quick nod as an answer to the question, and almost as soon as did Raihan pushed in. He went in slow at first, almost painfully so, but once he was in he didn't hold back. He fucked Leon hard and fast, grasping his hips in a bruising grip. Leon groaned and grunted in rhythm with each harsh thrust, and Raihan chuckled a bit. "You're so noisy, baby. Even with the gag in your mouth. Not that I mind hearing those sounds of yours, of course."

Leon wasn't sure how much time had passed. It felt like an eternity, but for all he knew it could have only been 30 seconds. He just knew that he came a third time during it, and had gotten to the point of barely being able to move; although admittedly his ability to move had already been quite restricted. He was vaguely aware of the feeling of Raihan's cum spilling inside of him, followed by him still fucking him roughly. He yelped and jolted a little as a hard smack was delivered across his ass.

"Hey, don't you fucking dare pass out on me yet!" Raihan growled, leaning down to be close to Leon's face. "I've only gotten to cum once, that doesn't seem very fair, does it?" He kissed at Leon's ear a bit before moving down to his neck to kiss and nip the soft skin there. He bit down hard, enjoying the way Leon tensed up and twitched a little from the sting of it. He left a few more marks along his sub's neck and shoulders before pulling back a ways to focus on fucking him again.

Leon groaned weakly, starting to reach his limit. He was sure Raihan would be done soon, he just had to hold out a little longer. The only thing keeping him from passing out was the random slaps Raihan would deliver across his ass. He could feel Raihan's movements starting to become a bit erratic and he figured he was close to cumming again, and hopefully being finished with it. He tried to get himself to breathe steadily to stay composed and be good for his dom. But when Raihan suddenly grasped his overstimulated and sensitive cock and started stroking, that was it for him. He couldn't handle any more of this overwhelmingly painful pleasure. He stammered out three sharp, distinctive grunts and held out his first three fingers; mimicking a part of his signature 'Charizard' pose.

Raihan immediately stopped and let go of Leon's cock, pulling out at the same time. "S-shit, are you okay? I'm sorry!" He grabbed the key to the handcuffs, which were always placed on the nightstand next to the bed, and released Leon's wrists. He took off the gag and the blindfold, wet with tears and sweat, and cupped Leon's face in a gentle hold. "Are you okay baby? Talk to me."

Leon nodded weakly, letting out a few quiet sobs. "I-I'm o-okay..." he croaked. "It was just...t-too much. I'm s-sorry..."

"Shh, shh," Raihan shushed him softly and stroked his cheek. "You don't need to be sorry. We have the safe signal for a reason." He gently pulled Leon up into a sitting position and held him to his chest. "You did so well, it doesn't matter to me if we finished or not. You did such a good job." He rubbed his back, trying to comfort him as he cried and tried to calm down.

"Come on, let's get you cleaned up." Raihan picked Leon up, holding him as he clung to his chest. He carried him into the bathroom and placed him in the tub. He started up the water, making sure it was warm before cupping it in his hands and starting to pour it over Leon's torso, cleaning off the mess he had made of himself. Once Leon was fairly cleaned off, Raihan plugged the drain to let the warm water fill the tub. He kissed Leon's forehead before standing up. "I'm going to go grab you a glass of water. I'll come back before the tub is full, so you don't need to worry about stopping the water.

True to his word, Raihan came back less than a minute later with a glass of cool water. He shut off the faucet and knelt down beside Leon. "Here, you need to rehydrate after all that. I'll help you out if you can't do it yourself, but you need to at least drink a little, okay?"

Leon nodded and lifted his head a bit. Raihan held the glass to his lips and tilted it a bit to help him drink. A few sips later and he laid his head back again. Raihan sighed a little and set the glass down on the edge of the tub, then stood up again. "Stay in here as long as you need to, baby. You can even fall asleep if you want. I'll come get you and tuck you into bed."

Leon didn't respond, he was already out cold. Raihan sighed softy, smiling a bit. He left the bathroom and went back into the bedroom. He replaced the sheets and blankets with fresh ones and got the bed all set up for Leon.

Another 10 minutes or so passed and Raihan went to check on him. He was still completely out. Raihan pulled the plug and grabbed a towel. He patted Leon dry before lifting him out of the tub, taking extra care not to wake him. He took Leon back to the bed and laid him down, wrapped him up in the blankets and gave his forehead a gentle kiss. He then laid down next to him, staring at him lovingly and softly stroking his cheek until he eventually fell asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> so i'm too fucking tired to proofread again so excuse any mistakes or weird formatting


End file.
